User talk:Appledash/Archive 8
Silverstream's Image Hi Icestorm! I was wondering if you were finished helping me with it. Sorry if I'm rushing you. -- 04:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D 12:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) chat please i'm horrible at making cats but i could try tootterstar 21:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC)otterstar Hi Icy! Are you done helping me with Silverstream's image? :P 07:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh-no! :( Is there any way to fix it? 12:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ask Nightshine please. :D 13:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Charart It's saved as a gif file right now so the quality is off. Would it be alright if I just blurred it so it wasn't as pixely? Nightshine 18:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icy! You don't have to darken the shading anymore. Just help me smudge the stripes, and reupload it. Nightshine said that she could help darken the shading. =D 23:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) The stripes look great! Thanks for helping me! 22:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Violation So, your talk page violates the image policy. I'll have to remove them. Sorry. 22:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: I love you <3 00:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :By that, I mean there is a one image limit for the entire Userspace, so you'll have to remove that last one, too. 17:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Icy! Chello! I was taking a WWikia break :P I'm baaack :) How's it been without me? ._. 19:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Life has been boring with nothing to share on the IRC. I told Rainy I made a date I'll appear. June 10th I'll go onto the IRC. Anyways, what person am I 8D 20:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol, the Frostheart character has a similar character to her real self XD 00:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) heyy(: I was just checking out your page and all, and we have a lot in common. my name's Juliana too, and we both have brown hairrr<33 thought I'd let you know haha. besides that, how do I customize my page and all? I can't figure it out Happy B-Day! I know I said this on IRC, but Happy B-day! Hope your sweet sixteen is, well, SWEET! xD 12:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! =D 12:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry didn't wish sooner. 06:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) The SONG Veggies are green and meat is brown, lunch time is fun with Slushie the Clown!!! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 21:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Charart tutorials How do you make a charart tutorial? I really want to make one and I'm really good with charart. 01:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hai Icy :3 I caann't, I'm cleaning my room :P My mom was threatning me by taking away my kindle and she said "No warriors books!" So I was like "eep!" And went to clean my ''entire room. -.- 18:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Kay, Talk to ya then ;D 18:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello!! Just dropping by to say hai..... Friends? 17:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Cats THEY'RE MATING?? OMG I'm so sorry i thought they were just playing..... but where's the rule against it? i checked the polisy and theres no rule against it it still is a beautiful picture even if they are doing what you think they are. they are beautiful creatures please let me keep th image!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD 00:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) But theres nothing in the polisy that says you cant have that and it doesnt show pirivate parts so i think its okay also they are beautiful creatures and they are so gentle and intelligent and kind and loving and i love them so much so please let me keep the image 01:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) but i really think that cats are the most beautiful creatures on the planets and its a really beautiful image if you get a consensis then i think ill consider replacing it with nother image but until then i really think i should keep it because cats are the most beautiful creatures ever. 01:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I AM SO SORRY SO SO SORRY I DINT REALIZE I COULD GET BANNED!!!!! I just think cats are the most beautiful creatures and i didnt know they were mating i just thought they were playing seriously i just thought they were playing you cant tell me it doesnt look like they're playing!!!! please forgive me im so sorry i didnt realise so sorry please forgive me cats are beautiful!!!!! :DDDDDDD 01:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Icestorm! Hey Icestorm! It's Dawnstreak, remember from the IRC? I just wanted to say hi! [[User:Dawnstreak |'Dawn']][[User talk:Dawnstreak |'streak']] 02:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RAWR! Sorry for not answering quicky, me computer stupid :P. Nothing, just chillin, killin [[User:Dawnstreak |'Dawn']][[User talk:Dawnstreak |'streak']] 18:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Meep Your voice is cute. ^^ I love it. 23:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Vote There's absolutely no way I can choose between you and Atelda for the leader of the new project, so I didn't vote on it. Just saying that the leader and deputy will have my full support. 09:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! XD 18:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Did you get IT working yet? xD 22:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I was on my parent's computer at the time, lol. Poor you ;'( xD 00:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ohai thar >:3 ♔Sunspirit♔''Back in... uh, yellow?'' 23:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) PR Vote Icestorm, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done all that and I hope you'll forgive me. I'm sorry to see you discouraged before you could become leader. I'm sorry I made you feel bad about what I said. If I could go back right now and not do what I did, I would. You have just as much right to be leader as Atelda, and I shouldn't have taken that right away. I hope you can fogive me, and if not, it's ok. I know that I shouldn't have done what I did, and that if someone did that to me, I wouldn't be so quick to forgive, either. Just be aware that I deeply regret what I did, and that I hold no grudge against you as being the new leader. Thanks for taking the time to read this, 01:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks, and I hope we will be on better terms in the future. 02:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then. I didn't this time! XD 02:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC)